Entering Deep Studio
Entering Deep Studio Please take a note that this creepypasta is not actually real and is not meant to be taken too seriously, thanks for reading, please continue reading. Chapter 1 - The Start of Madness One day in 5. October i was developing normally my parkour place in roblox studio, i already learnt lua scripting, i was learning for 2 years. After few minutes i got a party chat from three users called: lI666lI (lI) , ll666l (ll) , II666I (II). Me: Uhh hi? ll: welcome to the chat ! II: you are the chosen one ! lI: so let us tell you what is even going on here ! Me: This is getting pretty weird... I thought they were just creepy bots, or creepy guy that is not really some satanic thing. But i was wrong. ll: we are very glad to tell you the secret of roblox studip! Me: Woah, i really like to develop in it, i would really like to hear! lI: there is a dark secret but do not tell anyone II: download: http://www.robloxstudiosecretupgrade.com/0004454g5fg0f5g1f5g1f5g15fg1 The website actually existed but it got suspended because it is illegal. I clicked on the link. The website was just a blank page with button in middle saying "Upgrade Secret RBLX" I clicked on the button and it downloaded file called: 000g.exe I opened the file and i was afraid before i opened it. I opened it, and looked like i had to run it in administrator, so i did. A installation window opened up saying: "Welcome to the official secret roblox studio upgrade!" And a button in bottom saying "Upgrade for Free" I clicked the button and the installation took 12 seconds. When i finished the installation i opened up roblox studio. Everything was normal, but there was a new tab called "Studio Search 000g" I clicked on it and a roblox studio window popped up, the windows was called "BROWSE STUDIO" There was a box that i can fill with text, and a button "Search" next to it. I looked up "Parkour Stuff" And i was like, this feature is actually awesome, hopefully this is not a creepypasta bait or a haunted file, it didnt look legit but works well.. After the page loading took 40 seconds the page finally loaded, it loaded parkour models from famous games, all the models were not legit and were not published by the owners that created them! I was like... woow, i can actually use scripts and models from other games that were not actually published, i thought it would be illegal and i would get reported, but why not try out the stolen models. Chapter 2 - Illegal Stuff After i clicked on one of the models called "Unbelieveable Realistic Parkour Animations" It actually inserted the script in my place and the script was legit and everything. I spent 1 hours adding illegal models into my game, and my game looked so perfect, so i published it and a window popped up. Called "ROBLOX: You broke a rule" The popup says "You are not allowed to use 000g" There was no close X only one button saying "Bypass" I clicked on it and the error message was bypassed and the place got published. The next day: 6. October When i was browsing in 000g, and i was like, is this like deep web, is there gonna be more illegal stuff? I looked up "Deep" and there was only one result, a model called "Deep STUDIO Wiki" I was shocked, but i still inserted the model in the game, the model was just a script, called "Deep Web Wikia open me to see" I opened it up, and there was a list of things when you look up, it will come up with disturbing and illegal things. Thousands of lines of random stuff you look up and comes up with something extremely illegal. There was one line saying "These are unique codes to access disallowed models, enjoy" Such as: 45454gf54 5g4dfg45544 4jh5d4g4f4g5s4 84f4s454g4d5g4 4fs45g5sfg4s45 g4sd45gs54fg gf4gfs5gfs45g4 f4d5s48s4g5s g45s4gfs4 gfg4s8g4sfg4fs8g4f f4gs8g4fs5g4f5sg4d5fg45gh 4f5g5fsg4f5sg45fs4 g4s4gsh4gd4hdhd5 gsg545f45h5 fgds54g4sf4 gg5fs5g45sfg45fs4g4fs g4g4fs4g4sfg gf5g4f5sg4 s5g4fsg4f I looked up "g4sd45gs54fg" Very weird and shocking things came up, i felt so guilty and bad feeling when i was browsing through the deep studio. These models came up: "Pictures of Murders and Crimes (REAL)" "Dark NASA and FBI Secrets" "True Disneyland Secrets that are hidden" "ROBLOX wants to murder you" "Buy Drugs from here!" "kill yourself PLEASE" "Confess your sin" "Live chat with authors (DARK)" "Illegal Advanced Upgrades" "RED ROOM (Coded)" I clicked on "Confess your sin" And it inserted a script into the place. It displayed following confessions: "I knifed my mother, cause she didnt listen" "I killed one of roblox admins" "I browse deep web and watch children pornography" "I secretly kill fbi" "I hack FBI and NASA" "I killed my whole family with my granddad's chainsaw" It inserted a command popup its name was "Confess your own sin!" And a blank box i could type in with button "Confess" I just typed in "I visited this crazy upgrade wtf is going on" And i clicked the button. Then inserted "Live chat with authors (DARK)" Chapter 3 - Going Deeper After i inserted the live chat, a chat window popped up (like in team create chat) With the same users again that gave the link to 000g. Me: Hi guys again? II: you already discovered the secret Me: Umm yeah i guess? ll: no one is allowed to do so lI: we have to stop you from revealing the secret Me: How? II: you will see And the chat window just closed and the result in the browser was erased. Well and i was afraid they would kill me. I was scared so i better tried to uninstall 000g. When i got into my computer's control panel, i got into the installed programs list, there was no 000g, but it is installed? I was confused and scared at once. Coming soon! Category:ROBLOX Category:Roblox Studios